


The Assholes From Texas

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: Alpha!Werewolf!Sam x Omega!Werewolf!Reader, Dean, Harry & Ed. - On the cusp of a heat you find yourself trapped in close quarters with Sam, Dean and the Ghostfacers.





	The Assholes From Texas

It was supposed to be a quick in and out. Sam didn’t even want to bring you but Dean kept saying they’d just check the place out and get the hell out of dodge before anything hinky went down.  

The building is a dilapidated warehouse in the middle of nowhere that was abandoned two decades ago and sat vacant since. Over the years it’s become a Mecca for ghost hunters and supernatural enthusiasts. The only problem is that once a year the place goes from mild-mannered haunting to a lethal death trap. It locks down for forty-eight hours and whoever’s trapped inside turns into a bereaved-loved-one’s missing person’s case.

“I got nothing.” Dean hisses as his flashlight cuts through the grainy fog. “You two find anything?”

“No,” Sam confirms, reaching behind him to grab your hand. “But it’s not like I can really do a thorough search when I’ve got her to worry about.”  

It’s true. He’s spent the last half hour wandering around the building more concerned about making sure you’re within arm’s reach than doing any actual ghost hunting.

“I told you to leave her in the car.” Rolling his eyes Dean shifts his attention to the worn blueprint of the building in his hands.

“I’m not leaving her in the car. We’re in the middle of nowhere and we don’t know what this is. Anything could happen to her.”

“I’m right here!” You wave, both men pay you no attention. “A grown woman who can speak for herself.”

“Well, what about the motel?”

“I’m not leaving her anywhere, not when she’s like this.”

“If you ask me you two really need work on your codependency. It’s not healthy to be up each others ass twenty-four hours a day.”

“No one asked you.”

“Considered it free advice.”

“Get fucked, Dean.”

“You know what Sam? You should really thank your lucky stars-”

There’s a crash from somewhere in the dark. Dean looks to Sam, giving a nod as he raises his guns. Sam steps in front of you, aiming his own pistol with two hands.

“Stay behind me. Put your hand on my back,” Sam whispers to you, looking over his shoulder. “I want to know where you are.”

“You two are sick.” Dean groans.

“Shut up.” Sam squares off his shoulders as you place an open palm against the middle of his back.

You’re not a hunter. You used to be a secretary at a trucking company and at the moment you’re just an Omega who’s trying to find her place in the world of the Winchesters. Sam claimed you five months ago and it’s been a…interesting transition.

There’s a series of voices, a muted conversation coming your way. This is the first time you’ve ever been in the middle of one of their hunts. You had this vision of hunting being somewhat exciting but in reality, you’re just terrified, curling your fingers into the back of Sam’s jacket and squeezing your eyes shut.

The voices spill into the room and there’s silence. After a beat, you open your eyes and peak around Sam. There are two men with headlamps and video cameras, staring at Sam and Dean who look just as confused.

“Hey.” One of them shines a flashlight at Dean’s face. “Aren’t these the assholes from Texas?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Dean snorts. “It’s the two idiots, from the ah, Hell House.”

“Fuck.” Sam relaxes, tucking his gun into the back of his jeans.

“What are you guys doing here?” The new guy with the beards asks, clearly annoyed.

“What do you think we’re doing here? Trying to keep people like you from getting killed.” Dean’s disgust is palpable.

“You know these guys?” You ask, inching around Sam.

The two unknown men look at you, the bearded one tipping his head to the side. “Who’s the babe?”

“Watch it,” Sam warns, reaching out to grab your wrist and pull you closer.

You were born a werewolf. A child of two parents who did their best to hide what they were and fit in with the rest of the world. You’ve always known how to control your impulses and keep your wild side at bay.

Sam and Dean are a different story. Sam was bitten by some a wolf in Louisiana and after a year of searching for a cure, Dean decided he wouldn’t let his brother suffer alone, and got himself a matching bite.

Sam had only presented as an Alpha a few weeks before he claimed you. Dean calls it poor impulse control and Sam says its fate. For better or worse you’re part of their lives for the long haul.

“That’s Y/N.” Dean flash his light toward you. “Don’t look at her the wrong way, Sam’ll kill you.”

“Dean,” Sam cocks his head. They’ve been at each other’s throats for a week now. Too many hormones, small motel rooms, and long car rides. “Can we focus on the matter at hand?”

“Hi.” You nod, looking at the two men, ignoring your Alpha and his brother.

“I’m Ed, this is Harry.” The rounder of two men speaks up.

“Nice to meet you.” While Sam and Dean might not like these two guys their nonverbals are telling you that they’re harmless.

“Enough with the small talk.” Dean starts toward Ed and Harry.

“Yeah.” Sam follows suit. “We all need to get out of here.”

“What? No way!” Ed looks aghast at the very idea. “Do you have any idea how long we’ve been preparing for this?”

“We can talk about it outside, let’s go.” Dean’s waving his hand like he’s trying to herd cattle but no one is moving.

“You guys can leave if you’re too scared but we’re not going anywhere-” Harry stops mid-sentence.

There is a gentle vibration that starts in the floor and moves upward until the walls as shaking. Sam pulls you to him, tucking you under his arm. There’s a loud tearing sound as if the walls are going to be ripped in two and then nothing.

“Oh no,” Sam looks up at his brother. “No, no, no!”

Sam and Dean both make a beeline for the door. The handle doesn’t turn, the door won’t budge.

You start to panic as Sam looks around, grabbing a chair and trying to put it through a boarded up window. The wood breaks into a million pieces and the look on your Alpha’s face tells you all you need to know. This isn’t good.

“I can’t believe this.” Sam runs a hand over his face. “Fuck!”

“What the hell is going on?” Harry asks, looking at both Winchesters like they’re sideshow freaks.

“Supernatural lockdown. You two idiots got us all locked in. No one is going anywhere for the next forty-eight hours unless we kill this thing.” Dean throws his hands up.

“We can’t stay here.” Sam looks from you to his brother. “I’ve gotta get her outta here, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean confirms calmly. “But I don’t think we have a choice.”

“Dean, she’s…” Sam’s voice trails off as he looks up at Ed and Harry who are not only listening intently but filming the whole thing.

You’re in heat, well not a full on heat yet but in a few hours, you will be. It’s the reason Sam wouldn’t leave you back the motel, the reason Sam wanted to wait to search the place.

As if on cue you can feel the warmth spreading from your toes to the top of your head, cheeks burning hot. It’s the first wave of what will inevitably become uncontrollable lust. You’re trapped in a haunted, abandoned building, in a room, with strangers.

“Is she sick or something?” Harry asks, looking from Sam to you. “I’ve got water, you want some?”

“Sure.” You accept, taking the bottle from him. “I’ll be fine.”

“For now.” Sam grunts, tipping his head back in utter frustration. “We need to find a way out of here, now.”

“Alright.” Dean concedes. “We gotta find whatever is controlling this place and do our thing.”

Sam and Dean fall into a natural rhythm, while Ed and Harry continue to film, looking absolutely thrilled just to be there.

You, on the other hand, are trying to get yourself under control. The minutes tick away, becoming an hour, then two. You find a spot in the corner of the room and bring your knees up to your chest, curling into a ball and attempting and failing to ignore the building urge in your belly.

Sam’s on a chair, both arms outstretched as he tries to open a trap door in the ceiling. There’s a slice of his stomach showing, warm skin stretched over strong muscle. Your breath begins coming faster, sweat breaking out over your body.

Even before his claim, you thought Sam was near perfection, but now that he’s your Alpha you crave him in an all-consuming way. Especially when your heat sets in.

There’s throb between your legs, arousal that will quickly turn to pain if you fail to abate it.

“Sam.” You say his name as naturally as possible, but it comes out squeaky like you’re being squished in a vice grip. All four men instantly turn toward you. Sam immediately jumps down and walks over to you, crouching down.

“Shit.” He reaches out to cup the side of your face, thumbing through the sheen of sweat you’re covered in. He closes his eyes when he smells your pussy. At this rate, you’re going to soak through your jeans. “It’s bad?”

“It’s gonna be.” You force a smile, taking his hand from your face and pulling it down to cup the crotch of your pants. “Can you just-”

“What wrong with her?” Ed’s inching closer, trying to see past Sam.

“Stay back.” Sam’s on his feet in two seconds flat, growling at the idea of anyone coming close to his mate.

“Jeez!” Ed scowls. He looks at Sam’s face and freezes, backing up. “What’s wrong with your…” he gestures toward his own eyes with two fingers.

“ _Ho-ly_ fuck.” Harry is undaunted, stepping closer. There’s a mechanical whirl of his camera as he zooms in for a close-up. “What the hell is that?”

Sam’s eyes are glowing, a sparking orange that shimmers in the dark.

“What the hell are you?” Ed chimes in, his fear dissolving into interest.

“ _Motherfucker._ ” Dean mumbles. He looks at Sam who’s stuck in a protective stance, clearly on the edge of killing anyone who gets too close. There’s no point in sugar coating it. “He’s a werewolf. All three of us are. And if you don’t back up you’re going to find out the hard way.”

“Are you serious?” Ed balks, squinting at Sam in fascination.

“No fucking way.” Harry breathes. “This is so…awesome. Her too?”

“Her  _especially_.” Dean purses his lips. “And you better get away from her before Sam rips your throat out. She’s his and he’s a little territorial right now.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Ed asks, stepping away.

“Nothing.” Sam snips. As soon as both men have backed off he’s on his knees, at your side.

-

“This is un-fucking-believable,” Harry whispers. Dean is trying to pry the door off its hinges and Sam is busy with you, hunched over in the corner of the room.

“I know.” Breathing heavily, Ed snaps a replacement battery into his camera and begins to film again. “This is the holy grail.”

“What do you think her deal is?”

“Who knows. Werewolf sickness? We’re gonna have to do some major research when we get out of here.” Ed hits zoom, using his night vision to get a close up on Sam who’s crouched down in the corner.

“Wait a minute.” Harry murmurs, pulling the camera toward him. “Is he…”

The black and white of the night vision is grainy but it’s clear enough to see the bottom half of your body and Sam’s hand jammed down the front of your jeans, his knuckles moving against the material as he fingers you.

“No…” Ed gulps.

“ _Sam_ ,” you moan softly. There’s no mistaking that.

“Should we, you know, stop recording?”

Ed shrugs. “We can edit stuff out if we need to.”

You whimper, and both of your legs stiffen on the small screen, toes pointed and then you go limp. Sam pulls his hand out of your pants, wiping his fingers on your thigh before turning around and looking directly at the camera.

He doesn’t need night vision to see in the dark.

–

“Hey, perverts.” Sam stands up and you want to protest but your entire body feels like jelly, still coming down from your orgasm. “Give me the fucking camera.”

“No.” Harry yelps, scampering to the other side of the room, putting a table between him and Sam.

“Give it to me before I have to come and take it from you.”

“Look, let’s just talk about this.” Ed gets in front of Sam, both arms outstretched, knees bent like he’s a lion tamer.

“We’re not the ones giving each other jollies in the corner!” Harry snaps. He’s about to add to his insult when Dean swoops in behind him, grabs the camera and smashes it against the wall.

“What the fuck!” Ed squeals. “You just ruined a two thousand dollar piece of equipment.”

“I don’t give two shits.” Dean snarls, kicking the shattered plastic. “We’ve got bigger issues here.”

“Tell that to them!” Ed points at Sam. “He’s f -  _doing stuff_  to his girlfriend while we’re trapped in here and we’re the bad guys?”

“She’s in heat.” Dean state matter-of-factly. “Which means things are about to get a hell of a lot more uncomfortable if we don’t find a way out of here.”

“Heat?” Ed blinks, his entire face turning beat red. “Like - like a dog?”

“Like a werewolf, asshole.” Sam spits.

“You better watch it.” Dean shines his flashlight from Ed to Harry. “She’s gonna need more and Sam’s gonna have less and less patience with you two. So I suggest you either help me or you hunker down and mind your business. And stop recording.”

-

You’re vaguely aware of the argument happening across the room. There’s pain radiating up from between your legs. Your entire midsection is beginning to cramp and this is only the beginning.

Sam managed to give you a few minutes of relief fucking you with two thick fingers, but it’s not what you really need. All it did was momentarily take the edge off.

“Sam!” You call out again, crying in agony. There’s an exchange of voices and then Sam’s back at your side.

“I’m sorry, baby.” His hands are on you instantly, one sliding under your shirt over the skin of your stomach, the other curling around the back of your neck, bringing you up into a sitting position. His touch helps with the pain, somewhat alleviating the symptoms.

“I need you.” You whisper, doing everything within your power to keep your voice down. “Please, I need to cum again.”

“Do you want me to…” His hand moves down toward your pussy and you sob in protest.  

“Please fuck me, I need your knot.” You beg, twisting his shirt in your fingers.

“I can’t knot you here.” He groans, leaning down to whisper into your ear. Dean will no doubt be able to hear him but at least the two humans don’t have superhuman hearing.

“I don’t care about them.” The truth is your mortified to be going through this in front of anyone other than Sam, but at the moment you don’t have the luxury of being bashful.

“It’s not just them. We don’t know what we’re dealing with. I can’t be…stuck and have something happen.” He slides his fingers back inside your pants. “But I can do this.”

“No.” You protest. “I need your knot!”

That comes out louder than intended but neither of you care anymore.

“I can’t fuck you.” He insists.

“Then let me suck your cock.” You compromise, breathing faster and heavier at thought of having him in your mouth. It the next best thing to the feeling of him stretching your pussy.

Sam is silent, the room is silent.

“Please, Alpha.” You whisper, reaching for his belt.

He grabs your hands, stopping you as he clears his throat.

“Alright, Omega.” He grunts, standing up. Long fingers sliding leather through metal and unzipping his pants.

You rise up to your knees, impatiently pulling his swollen dick from his underwear and wasting no time taking him into your mouth. He’s thick, hard and salty and you take him into your throat until you’re gagging yourself on his shaft.

You’re aware that everyone else in the room can surely hear you. There’s no mistaking the wet, gurgling of him in the back of your throat and the squelching sound of your mouth as you begin to bob on his length, desperate to get a mouthful of his cum.

You moan and wedge your own hand into your jeans, rubbing your clit as you suck on his cock like it might save your life. Sam is huffing and puffing, doing his best to stay quiet and breathing in and out through his nose.

“Sam, you need to hurry up. We got problems.” Dean hollers.

“Y/N,” your Alpha stammers, fingers threading into your hair.  

The only response you offer is to shove yourself forward until your nose is pressed against the skin on his groin and his cock is farther down your throat than he’s ever been before. You hold yourself there, sputtering around his length, letting him feel you fight to keep him deep, before finally pulling back.

You’re close, so close to orgasm that nothing else matters. The finger on your clit moves faster and Sam groans, pulling your hair as he cums, unloading over your tongue as you earnestly swallow. The taste of his spunk gets you to your peak, cumming right along with him, empty cunt clenching around nothing as he’s spurting thick and warm into your mouth. You whimper on his cock, sucking and swallowing until the frenzy finally wanes and there’s a sense of both clarity and relief.

“Shit.” He whispers, running his thumb down your cheek as you stare up at him. “You alright?”

“Better.” You nod, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“I hated to ruin your romantic interlude, but we’ve got a fucking poltergeist over here!” Dean yells.

Sam snaps to attention, tucking himself back into his pants. “Ed, Harry, get over here with her.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Ed looks horrified. “You don’t want us to…”

Sam looks up from where he’s rifle through his duffle bag and rolls his eyes.

“What? No, here, take this.” He hands Harry a nondescript bag. “It’s salt. Make a circle. Get inside. Stay there.”

There’s a commotion coming from the other side of the room. Dean’s yelling for Sam and before you know it you’re sandwiched between two unfamiliar men.

Despite their chosen profession, Ed and Harry seem more frightened than you as the three of you huddle together, watching in horror as some invisible force picks up Sam and throws him halfway across the room.  

“What do we do?” Ed asks, pulling a cellphone from his pocket. He holds a shaking flashlight up as Dean unloads a shotgun blast of rocksalt.

“We stay put.” You hiss, shifting uncomfortably. You’re far from satisfied and it’s only a matter of time before you’ll be in the throes of a spine curling heat. This was just the prelude. If this situation doesn’t resolve itself fast you’re doing to be doing a lot more than sucking Sam’s dick in front these two.

“Can’t you, you know, wolf out and kick some ass?” Harry looks at you expectantly.

“It doesn’t work like that.” You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself despite the complete chaos erupting around you. “I can’t shift on command.”

“She needs a full moon, you idiot.” Harry slaps him on the arm.

“Should we do something?” The three of you watch as Sam scrambles to draw a symbol on the ground. Dean’s holding onto a chair that’s suspended in mid-air, in the middle of tug-of-war with a poltergeist.

“I think they got it.” Harry nods, taking a seat on the cement floor.

“Yeah. They’re in their element. We’d just get in the way.” Ed joins him.

You carefully sit down between them, pulling your knees to your chest as Sam uses a knife to cut across his palm and slaps the bloody hand down in the middle of the sigil. Light explodes through the room, blinding everyone as the force explodes outward.

And when the dust settles the overhead lights flicker on and the forgotten building hums back to life as if it’s always been in perfect working order. Sam’s standing up and Dean’s laid out flat on his back with the broken chair beside him.

“You alright?” Sam stalking toward you, wiping blood on his jeans.

“ _I’m_  good.” Dean calls from the ground, waving his hand at his brother. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m fine.” You carefully step out of the salt circle, legs wobbling as the Alpha takes your hand. “I need to get out of here though. I’m gonna need…”

You stop, turning to Ed and Harry who are getting their first clear look at you now that lights have come back on. They’re ogling you like a Frankenstein’s monster, but you can’t blame them. You know you must look like a strung out mess. You’re sweating and flushed, and beyond humiliated.

“Come on.” Sam’s leads you outside as the others follow.

-

“Hand it over.” Dean cocks an eyebrow, holding out his hand. Harry rolls his eyes and begrudgingly gives him his phone. Dean turns to Ed. “Come on, I know you’ve got one too.”

“Oh come on man,” Ed whines but slaps his iPhone into Dean’s palm.

“I told you two to stop recording.” Dean cocks his head, dropping the phones to the ground stomping on both.

“Dean!” Sam calls with one foot in the Impala. “We gotta go!”

“ _I’m comin!_ ’ I gotta get out of here before those two fuck in my backseat.” He grumbles. “And I don’t wanna see any blog posts about werewolves and Winchesters and blow jobs. All this, everything you saw in there, never happened. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Ed looks at Harry as he concedes.

“We got it.” Harry chimes in.

They watch Dean climb into the car with you and Sam in the back and peels out the driveway and onto the interstate.  

“That was messed up.” Harry laughs, unable to hide his excitement.

“We gotta write a book.” Picking up the pieces of his phone Ed looks at his friend. “You uploaded the footage to the cloud right?”

Harry looks at him like he’s the biggest numskull on the planet.  “As soon as I got a signal. We’re locked and loaded.”


End file.
